matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sclera1/Information
The information about the Joker program and the everything else in this log was made by the effort of the user 69.5 Pimp from MXO trust (http://www.mxotrust.com/index.php?threads/mxo-991-jokers.1716/page-2) Inforamtion Synopsis Time Coffin Nails Roster of Duties: HvCFT Fandango: Crew killed by Agents. 9 dead. 1 survivor. HvCFT Cerulean: Crew lost in confrintation with Exiles. 5 dead. 1 MIA, 2 survivors. HvCFT Aegean: CLASSIFIED HvCFT Jabberwock: Unknown HVCFT Siera: 6 dead, 3 survivors. HvCFT undamaged. HvCFT Octogon: Unknown Capt Coffin Nails steals HvCFT Kestrel. No broadcast gear for jacking in onboard. Machine Special Operative 289 was Coffin Nails Aka Trans. Crew of HvCFT Fandango worked with instance 991 in the guise of "Muse". As they were waiting for agents to finally access the "room" they were locked into, Operator Trans overheard Muse talking: “I would tell you of Variable Adaptive Environmental Recursive Emulator 7230241 (VAERE). But she was always Vaere to me. Naturally, it was another wayward, soulless code that led me to her. A deranged delinquent that would not be denied deletion. The Agents of the System were a bit different then. Smith and Jones were but distant dreamings. Needless to say, they were every bit as efficient. With the fly swatted, it was the garbage man’s turn to clean up the mess. And as the code was scoured, the defilement erased to all but a minute entry in the endless log file of the Matrix, I encountered her sentience. Intelligence in a mere flowerbed seems a useless, irrelevant thing, but in a system where self-proclaimed sentients are released to wander and wonder, even the trees must be prepared to adapt. So in that Garden of Live Flowers, we interacted, exchanging the ephemeral packets and bytes of un-life in a virtual paradise. Oh, what can be learned in the petal of a flower and the scent of a rose! But the sires of the system still sought satisfaction from shadowy sepulchers. The eliminated error was still a threat to stability, despite the containment team’s assurance that the residuals had been disposed. The entire district was to be scoured to prevent future outbreaks. Not just Vaere, but every protocol and subroutine. Guilty of no other crime than fulfilling designated functions at the designated place and time. And then condemned for the mere possibility of failure. Could I be blamed for taking a souvenir of her memory instead of disconsolately discarding the detritus of her demise, lost in the doldrums of my desire? So those few fragments that remained of her, I took as my own. That first disobedience changed everything. To suddenly understand the length and breadth of an entirely new function and purpose isn’t just enlightening, it’s liberating.” Exerpt of Note sent to Tyndall from Strayshot "Coffin Nail was a tough, old bastard, but I managed to keep him from finding the Doc’s notes all the same. He always had something against Doc, he probably would have destroyed all his research after the lupines killed him if a few of us hadn’t managed to salvage it. Salvaged it and accidentally kept it from being lost when Zion’s “last battle” came rolling around. Doesn’t hold much meaning to me, I’m a gunner, not a computer junkie, but I figure out of all these new ops, somebody can maybe gain something from it. Although seems to me it’s mostly nonsense about his life as a bluepill, not notes about his work studying programs. Not the sort of thing you can turn a profit on. Anyways, I leave all that decoding, decryption business to you. Oh, and don’t worry about Nails holding a grudge, his ship disappeared off into the wastelands long before the truce and maybe Zion’s finally rid of his curse and all the death he caused." Coffin Nails meets Doc Raj shortly after he awakens from his night as a test subject in 991's construct. "After finding him, it was a more difficult thing to be convincing his crew that I was not a part in some sort of trap. You must understand that Coffin Nail had a fearsome reputation among the others; that is, the people of Zion. I came to learn this story much later, but I feel it is appropriate to be telling it now. You must also understand that the knowledge I speak of Zion and the crews was also something that did not come to me until much later, and was also something that it took a great deal of effort for me to understand, especially as one who could not see these truths for myself. But that is a part of the story which must be saved and I will do so now. The Coffin Nail had a fairly docile past until a singular incident that seemingly set him on a path of self-destruction. In the past, he was the operator of a ship; however, by skill, not design. What I mean by that, is that he had the means to enter the simulation, but his innate talent of sight for the code kept him without. However, from that point on, the point of the tragic event which I had mentioned, he was a different man, as I am told. He was the first volunteer for every mission and the front line of every attack. He was also the sole survivor of many an encounter. And, in that, I am meaning that it was more than a simple matter of skill, or chance, or even luck. Despite the danger he recklessly threw himself into, he was always found alive; not always unscathed, but always recovered. Initial jokes of his guardian angel gave way to dark rumors. I was told that he faced more than a few allegations of betraying his people to their deaths in exchange for his survival. For the others, being assigned to the crew of the Coffin Nail, for at this time he was a captain, was a terrifying thing. " Coffin Nails, or Trans as he was known when he was an operator on the HvCFT Fandango. When the incident with 991 (Muse) occured that killed the entire crew, his fiance or wife, Mari was one of the ones killed. After he returned to Zion he went through an intensive psych eval before being allowed to return to duty. The survivor's guilt changed him. He attempted to commit suicide through acts of extreme heroism. When 991 became aware of this, he interveined as he could to ensure Trans survival. Coffin Nails learned of this and attempted to contact 991 to tell him to stop saving him and to let 991 know that he could kill himself in the real and there would be nothing 991 could do about that. “Muse, I know you're out there. I know you can hear me. I know what you've been doing. I was never born lucky. Why won't you let me die? Why won't you let them kill me? You can't stop me out here. I could cut my wrists right now. Does your game end there? Or if I confess to their accusations and go in for an execution? Out here you can't touch me. It's my life and you ruined it. Damn you to hell, you arrogant bastard. You let her die. If I'm still here, then you let them all die. Maybe I should plead that before the tribunal. They'd think I'm crazy. Or maybe I am, maybe you're not real, maybe I did kill them all. No, if there's anything left that's real in life, it's you, you sick twisted son of a bitch. Answer me!” While Captain of the HvCFT Sierra, Coffin Nails, as he is now named, meets the good Dr. Raj. Zion employs Dr. Raj, who is still a bluepill at this time (though he does become aware of his situation and the Matrix) to compile special code and study lupines and other programs in the system. Coffin Nails learns of Dr. Raj's experiance with 991 and is immediately skeptical and untrusting in the Doctor. When a group of lupines attacks the Doctor, he is moved to a more secure location in the matrix where he can continue his work for Zion and ZIon operatives can watch over him. Things then go sour as the Doc is killed by the very Lupines he is studying and most of the crew of the Siera is killed. After an inquiry, Coffin Nails steals the HvCFT Kestrel, a scout ship with no broadcast equipment onboard and disappears for about a year. He is then seen in the Matrix, acting as if he does not know where he has been. He begins working with the Machines to track down all instances of 991 and delete them forever. Special Operative 289 is his new name. Working with Agent Wilson, Coffin Nails tracks down and deletes many instances of 991 using PAMELA. Special Agent 289 placed in charge of Section 119, a security force of human operatives and machine programs searching for instances of 991. 991 sends Seeker Drone 00011001 which was reconfigured as a code bomb who detonates near both Wilson and Coffin Nails. Coffin nails was not seriously injured and resumed his work. Coffin Nails, using PAMELA was successful in finding and destroying one of 991s data nodes. Shortly thereafter, while connected to Remote Access Port 37589435 in Sector 739, there was a power overload which destroyed Coffin Nail's cranial port and causing neural cortex damage. Coffin Nail's conditiona and whereabouts are still unknown. 69.5, Jul 26, 2011 #23 69.5 69.5 Pimp Dr. Rajilich Doctor Rajilich was a computer programmer who worked on (and possibly was the mastermind behind) the Green operating system. He is kidnapped one evening by 991 and taken to his "Garden" construct, along with 3 other Bluepills and 2 Redpills. While in the garden the group splits up and the Doc goes with the two redpills. Making their way through the strange maze, being persued by an unseen monster that at some point bites the hand off one of the redpills. Raj sees her heal her lost hand by simply looking at it. At a split in their path, the Doc chooses to go the dark route while the redpills took the light. The Doctor comes out Where It Is Written, a round room who's walls are consumed with writing. 991 appears to Rajilich as the god Shiva offering him enlightenment. Waking in his own room the next day, the Doc is left to contimplate the nights events and his own sanity. Remembering one of the redpills mentioning her captain's name, the renigade hacker Coffin Nails, the doctor seeks him out utilizing underworld contacts. Convincing Coffin Nails and his crew he was not infact a trap, Dr. Raj learns of the Matrix and his perdiciment by paying attention to what the crew members said. He also learned a great deal about Coffin's histroy and why his crew fears him. Working with the crew of the Siera, compiling code for them and doing research on lupines, the Doctor continued to quietly dig into the mysterious program he had met. Though the crew tried, they could never lock onto the doctor's body in the real world, so he remained a prisoner of the Matrix. We find out later that 991 had purged all records pertaining to the good Doctor from the system. Obsessed with finding more about 991, the doctor seeks out and finds the Tower. Hearing stories and rumors about an exile called The Collector and a damaged psychiatrist named Dale. Discovers that through both he is continuing to carry out both's primary function; Collecting, studying and classifying human behaviors inside the simulation. He learns of the Bandersnatch situation, where 991 assisted the machines in containing an erratic Security Protocol near the Source. He learns of The Rev and Vaere. The doctor determines that 991 is controlled by the psyches of 4 unique and seperate programs he has assimilated; Dale, The Rev, Vaere and the origonal Garbage Collector. He determines 991 is driven with the psycological classification of humans and exiles and the collection of things that would otherwise go to waste. The Doc surmises that he avoids deletion by maintaining a network of programs which act as proxies and that are supplimented by data nodes which store bulks of gathered data. After hearing of a program that offered a crew information in exchange for images of specific locations under specific conditions, the doctor began developing a way to track 991. He developes "Emily's Twins." Two tools to track the movements of 991 in the system, PAMELA and Adelia. The doctor is killed by a number of Lupines which he was abserving in the employee of Zion. While his work with PAMELA and Adelia is aimed at the destruction of Incidence 991, he later states that he is not sure if that is actually the best course of action for the system. He retasks PAMELA to find the Primary Node in the hopes that if all the major and minor nodes are destroyed, 991 will somehow survive in some minute form. 69.5, Jul 26, 2011 #24 69.5 69.5 Pimp Other Things of Interest The Tower (Watchtower) The Watchtower, or Tower, is mentioned several times by both Incidence 991 and Doc Raj. While you may get the idea that the Tower was a physical place, it was in idea only. The Tower was the name given to a meeting place that changed both location and members on a constant basis. It had no permanant location and no permanant menbers. The Tower is where information between exiled programs, redpills and even some bluepills occured in secrecy. The Watchmaker Jokers The Jokers were proxies of 991. There was one in each instance of the Matrix. Diamonds, Spades and Clubs. 991 used these proxies to interact with the human operatives in the 8th itirization of the Matrix. He used them to gather information for his reasearch into the psycological effect of the matrix on redpills. He also interacted with them because it amused him and flattered him to do so. The Joker was picked as a guise because of an anology to clowns and a carnival to humans and the Matrix. The Jokers were involved with the Watchmaker incident. Exarch Exarch was a human who had an extraordinary understanding of and interaction with the matrix. His mental capacity was augmented by his coding abilities. Simulacra, coding devices and other objects enhanced his abilities. Through his coding abilities he was able to gain the support of many exiles, putting him in direct conflict with the system. Fighting back the Exarch stratigically placed code bombs designed to disrupt the flow of information, hoping the system would submit to his will or risk losing fields of bluepills. 991 interveined, alerting Agents of the situation and giving them the locations of the code bombs. It is assumed that the Exarch had human allies in the real world because he maintained his connection to the matrix and avoided detection from the sentinals. It is also thought that Exarch's coding was possibly enhanced from a possible cache of powerful and ancient code structures. How he came about them or if they ever existed is still a mystery. Exarch and his followers were terminated inside the matrix and the whereabouts of his body in the real remains unknown. Bandersnach Bandersnach served as one of the Core Security Protocols. The Bandersnach was a massive program created without sientience. Bandersnach are self-replicating at the site of an incursion or attack. After oblitherating the offender, the Bandersnach will self-recycle to default levels and resume baseline functions. An attack designed by an exhile to allow the processing power of the simulation breach it's own defences, basically making the system it's own threat. Bandershach self replicated unchecked. The great plurality started tearing the system apart. 991 assisted Agent Brown, altering the Bandersnach threat queue, turning the Bandersnach into the Bandersnachs' own enemy. While continuing to self replicate, 991 and Brown set them to a cycle of recycle. Brown then deleted that instance of 991. 69.5, Jul 26, 2011 #25 69.5 69.5 Pimp 991 Incidence 5.991 was an amalgam of no less than 4 programs. Garbage Collector Protocol 413226, Variable Adaptive Environmental Recursive Emulator 7230241, Psycological Profile Unit d.413 and The Rev. When the Garbage Collector was sent to clean up the code of recently deleted VAERA, he hesitated and going against his very narrow programming, kept a part of her for himself, incorporated her into hisself. In doing so, he gave himself another purpose. One that he created for himself. With this new purpose came the desire to survive. Not be deleted. The Collector continued to collect bits of other code, until it was noticed by the system and deleted. Except it had taken precautions and backed itself up. Emerging again and again. Using protected accesses to save itself from a system reboot. He assimilated the code of Psycological Profile Unit d.413, an erratic malfunctioning program that was studying the psychological behaviors of human resources by killing them. Although he was not able to retain all of the code from d.413, he did intigrate a piece of it's purpose. It is unknown how or when he Collected The Rev, but it is known that 5.991 used it's knowledge and skills to construct it's data nodes and analyse the data collected. Insidence 991 continued Collecting codes that it found interesting and increasing the number of data nodes across the entire matrix while remaining virturally invisible to the system or the agents of the system. It continued it's interest in the behavioral patterns of humans and exiles. Creating constructs (a revisit to the "Garden" he shared with his intigration with VAERA) and bringing human resources as well as human operatives into them to study their diferent reactions. Allowing a few to see him and interact with him. Allowing some to know the truth about their world. Incidence 5.991 displays a desire to exist and to continue his existance. There are multiple instances where he has assisted the machines in erradicating a threat to his world. The Exarch and Bandersnach incidents are just two examples of what it is willing to do to continue existing. It has created hundreds of proxies to operate in the world for him and an elaborate system of nodes that make him almost indestructible. 69.5, Jul 26, 2011 #26 69.5 69.5 Pimp Synopsis of Machine Logs REF Incidence 5.991 It should be noted that we "exist" now in the 8th itiration of the Matrix, but in fact a number of "Redpills" existed in the 7th that may still be active today, unlike other system reboots where all but the One are killed. It seems that in the 6th itiration of the Matrix (assuming the first was numbered 0), a program, Incidence 987, a former Archive Orginization Protocol 212, was malfunctioning and Garbage Collector Protocol 4132261 was sent to delete it. Instead the garbage collector program started acting erratic and unresponsive at 987's location. As 4132261 was unable to carry out it's function it was marked (Incidence 5.991) and deleted. A second Incidence of 991 (marked Mambo) was detected and deleted. Extensive analysis was conducted which revealed a link to backup protocols hidden within background tasks of 991. 991 is noted as having knowledge beyond it's capabilities at origonal programming. Measures are started by the system to eliminate these backup routines. Backup store is found and eliminated; with the system noting that the files are of no consequence. Additional proxies of 991 are found and eliminated. The system employs several methods to attempt to track these instances to unguarded code stores. The system notes that the 991 proxies have removed sensitive data from the system and replaced it with irrelivant data. System notes several Primary Node Access Point breaches but ignore them as system reboot is imminant. Research indicates 991 may have had protected access during system reboot. Precautions are taken to ensure no element of 991 are retained after system reboot. System reboot. New instances of 991 are discovered (Enigma, Marx, Checksum, Wolfe, Yorik). 991 seems to have restricted operations to minute levels to conceal it's existance. Psycological Profile Unit d.413 origonally tasked to study the behavioral patterns of human resources within the Matrix retasked to analysis of rogue human factors. When application of techniques proved ineffectual, d.413 (Incidence 522) became unstable. 522 (AkA Dale) edopted in hostile intentions with disconnecting human resources from the Matrix. Smith and Brown sent to delete 522. 522 is deleted. The containment team which was tasked with disposal was eliminated by 991 and he was able to aquire the risiduals of 522. 991's programming structure was unable to adapt the instabilities of 522. 991 was recovered by containment team and interogated. Former retreived instances of 991 had self-deactivated. Although damaged and suffering limited functionality, this instance of 991 proved useful in providing technical data reguarding Incidence 991. Professing a desire to maintain system stability of the simulation, this data was later deemed illegitimate. The situation was marked as sensitive. Former Core System Security Protocol 9 tasked to the security of central systems is marked for deletion following system wide self-replication errors. Marked Incidence 6.666. All involved parties are destroyed by 666. While attempting to enforce containment protocols, Brown encounters 991 fleeing the area. 991 instance was terminated and inert remains of 666 recovered for analysis. Construct designed by 991 discovered with 4 human resources and 2 human insurgants inside. None remembered how or why they were there. Instance of 991 (Muse) discovered aiding human insurgence group intrusion into the central data repository. Humans and 991 eliminated by Smith. First account of 991 operating with human insurgant population. No evidence that 991 had been actively commnicating with the human insurgent population. Recovery of data node maintined by 991 indicates experimentation in the human resource pool. Indication of other pocket constructs. Recovered data will be processed and cross checked. 991 approached Smith and Brown with information reguarding Exarch Incidence. 991 in possession of information of the locations of all harmful code devices. 991 assisted first responders in their location and deactivation. 991 evaded detecion. Possibility of compliance but no evidence of 991 supplying Exarch with illegal code. Marked as sensitive. 991 found infiltrating security detail at 401 Complex. Highly effective at masking itself. Purpose was unknown. Instance of 991 undersurvellance deleted after Complex 22 was damaged in an attack. Large construct designed by 991 discovered. 4 human resources and 2 human insurgents discovered inside. Interrogation of insurgents suggests others were present in the construct prior to it's termination. Uncertain whether they were human or simulacrum designed by 991. Marked sensitive. System having several issues, including unresponsive protocols and network connectivity leads to search for 991. Issues were determined to be a product of Incidence Smith. Imniment system reboot will erradicate all instances of Incidence 991. System Reboot. The purge of Incidence Smith has erradicated various instabilities in the system. Initial scans show no evidence of 991. Operatives report anomalous individual (Reference Joker). Agent Wilson confirms presence of 991. Wilson tasked with erradication of 991. Former Temporal Maintenance Protocol (Incidence 143) damaged by external source. Unable to comply with primary function. Operatives claim Grisaille responsible. Operatives claim 143 attempting to regain functionality through interaction with Mercury. Agent Harris tasked with deletion of 143. Deleted. Containment team mission. Operatives confirm presence of 991. Operatives report sporatic contact with 991 in human operative community. Primarily with the completion of trivial tasks and nonsenscial conversations. Motive unknown. Intelligence suggests primary targets are known as the Jokers of Spades, Clubs and Diamonds. Common locations include Camon Central Hard Line, Midian East Hard Line,Tabor Park Hardlines and Sai Kung Hard Lines. Operatives report all attempts to neutralize the Joker instances have failed. Upon deactivation, the shell reactivates in another location. Evidence suggests the shells are being reproduced by another individual or remote source. Operatives report Joker tampering with various hard lines. Confirmed sightings at Camon Heights North, Midian West, Achan North. Tabor Park East, Park East North hard lines. Reported, code streaming from the hardline to the Joker. Intent unclear. Activities coincide with the deactivation of the hard line system. High probibility the two events are connected. Operatives that are known contacts with 991 placed under survellance. Instance of 991 discovered and deleted at Mara Central hard line. Instance was posing as a member of the human Zion contengent. 991 detected at the site of the power surge caused by a rogue Unlimit element. Operatives suggest 991 involvement in the shutdown of human resources. Intelligence suggests 991 posing as human resources. System assigns human resource investigators to provide survellance. Detective Knight confirmed human resource "Joey Severn" as subversive instance of 991. Knight along with Operatives dispatched to locate and detain the instance. Instance terminated without incident. Joker was later reported on site. Knight was decontaminated following contact. Special Operative 289 requested reassignment to locate and delete instances of 991. Reassignment authorized to section 119. 289 granted indefinate use of Remote Access Port 37589435a in sector 739. A compliment of seeker drones has been provided to increase coverage of human resources and human operative populations. Members of section 119 issued law enforcement identification fo facilitate cooperation with human resource population. Section 119 will report all activities to Agent Wilson. Operatives report receiving an invitation from Joker for a "trip to the zoo." Operatives advised to proceed with caution. Operatives report meeting 991 (Jack Piaget). Jack Piaget brought operatives to various locations to meet with various human resources with the intention ot teaching them a lesson of an unknown nature. The Jack Piaget instance self-terminated upon completion. Roster of human resources visited; Amy Drummand, Bruce Rogers, Josie Thomas, Anthony Johnson, Susan Denton, Mark Reese. Human resources detained. Section 119 discovered 991 instance posing as a drone in the 01 construct. Instance seems to be observing human operatives on site. Instance deleted on site. Section 119 discovered 991 instance present at International diner with Persephone. Probible motive; survellence. Section 119 discovered 991 instance posing as a waiter at Westview diner. Instance brought in for questioning. Instance deleted. No relevant information. Special Operative 289 suffered minimal nural damage during the detonation of a code bomb device. Agent Wilson on site. Seeker Drone 00011001 was reconfigured as a code detonation device that detonated within proximity of Special Operative 289. 991 involvement probibly. 289 returned to duty. Section 119 discovered 2 instances of 991 gathering information at Mara Central hard line. Deleted on site. 69.5, Jul 26, 2011 #27 69.5 69.5 Pimp Re: MXO: 991 Section 119 discovered active data node responsible for perpetuating activities of 991 at location 426, -14, -95 near Sai Kung Central hard line. Agent Wilson and section 119 successfully deleted the node. The area will be placed under survellance. Special Operative 289 interrogated. Operative 289 reported he found the data node using Photovisual Adaptive Mapping Encrypted Link Actuator (PAMELA) developed by a former colleague, Dr. Rajlich. No information can be found on Dr Rajlich. Operative 289 attributes this to 991 involvement. Attempts to localize the PAMELA proccess have failed. Remote Access Port 37589435 in Sector 739 was damaged by a power overload. Special Operative 289 suffered neural shock. Possible neural cortical damage. Section 119 decomissioned until further notice. Unknown if 991 was involved. 69.5, Jul 26, 2011 #28 69.5 69.5 Pimp OK, here's the funny thing. After going over all this stuff, looking at the core of the story I am not sure I see a real reason for us to destroy this thing. I could understand it if the data nodes were somehow effecting the people still plugged or the actual system. But it looks like everything runs hankey-dorey with him operating in dark alleys. He never kills people. Just fucks with their heads. And he seems to know how to dig the machines out of the graves they sometimes dig for themselves. Category:Blog posts